


Shooting range

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: Gay-g-g-g-gaaaay. (I'm sorry I don't even know what to put here so...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 7 using the prompt "Alex/Maggie - shooting range"

Alex comes there more often than she should. And when she sees Maggie’s dark hair pushed out of her beautiful face, she realizes that’s the reason she really is there. Just to see her smirk as she notices her, giving her a brief moment before she looks back at the targets.

Alex takes her place next to Maggie, her hands calm around the gun. This is what she knows, what she’s good at.

Yet, every time it’s harder to focus. Maggie is right _there_ , she could touch her with a simple gesture towards the detective.

Perhaps one day she will.


End file.
